Bryan Baker
Bryan is a character in the Lovelyverse Universe. He first appears in The Next Generation Forum. He is the Best Friend of Levi Maas. Appearance: Bryan is a handsome man with Black hair and Brown eyes, his skin is slighty tan and he is 140 pounds of lean muscle. He is about 5'8, considering he wouldn't fit into the F-22's cockpit otherwise this is a good thing. He is a latino through and through. Personality: Fun, sweet and flirty personality. A true ladies man, but also a true scientist. He loves to discover new things in the technology department and can be found working on his bike and classic cars quite often. He's protective of his friends and stands by them no matter what. Biography: Early Life: Bryan had a normal childhood in Lissabon, Portugal and grew up with his parents and brother. From the age of five he had a natural affinity with water and he could swim very early in life. The teenage Years: As a teenager Bryan took to surfing and won several national Championships as he grew up in California, His family had moved there when he turned 13. Because of his american father, Bryan and his brother were awarded with american citizen ship. The Air Force and X-men Years: These days Bryan is a fighter Pilot and Navigator in the Air Force. He is especially good in flying F-22 Raptors. He's a good fighter in hand to hand combat and Gunfights. When his powers manifested at the age of 23 he joined the X-men and now lives at the school. Powers and Abilities: Hydrokinetic: The moon makes his powers stronger. The user can control liquids. Almost all forms of Water Manipulation involve moving and shaping a body of water to the user's desire: lifting, parting or otherwise manipulating its form and/or density. Water can easily serve as weapon, either by shaping into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropped to smother opponent or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, one can be used to create several natural phenomena. He can also surf like a Pro and can walk on water. Create, shape and manipulate water at will, using it as beams/blasts or focused bullets/edges,Binding/stopping people/objects etc.. *Manipulate tides. *Control ocean currents. *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater. *Density Manipulation and Pressure Manipulation controlling water molecules to make water 'solid'. **Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Water Walking *Water Surfing Limitations: *Susceptible to Electricity Manipulation. *Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (lakes, ponds, seas, oceans) is exhausting. *Can be opposed by Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation. *Those with Sand Manipulation could use silicate particles to absorb the moisture from water. *May not be effective against Oil Manipulation since oil is hydrophobic, meaning repelled from water. 2nd Heart: The "second heart"' does not' have to physically be in the body. It can also be spiritually/mentally/other location etc.The user, being able to have another heart, may power up their abilities, to improve punching, combat, mental capabilities, dexterity, agility, etc. If the second heart perishes, the user doesn't die, and the first heart still remains. Due to the second heart perishing, the user will carry over the enhanced ability in use to the primary heart, which can be fatal, if the the primary heart can't take it. Furthermore, the user cannot become invincible and can only reach a certain level of overall enhancement ability based on the user's potential. Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Strength Limitations: *A carry over effect if the second heart perishes, and was in the middle of an enhanced ability. *Cannot be invincible. *Cannot use the primary heart if the second heart is in use. *Cannot have more than two hearts at a time. *Enhancement based on the user's potential. Weapons: *Anything he creates out of water *Standard issued Military weapon as well as several machine and airplane guns *Military knive Trivia: *He's an Fighter Pilot and Levi's Navigator in the Air Force. *Bryan's native language is Portugese *He has an American passport *He's a ladies man and will always find some action ShortBlackHairBoy4.jpg|Bryan as a 6 year old LongBlackHairBoy1.jpg|Bryan as a 13 year old. 7979495910 5efd7c98ca.jpg|Bryan as an 18 year old, Surfing! 600full-diogo-morgado.jpg|Bryan Diogo morgado.jpg|Bryan looking over Mission charts. Images.jpg|Bryan the ladies man LatinList-DiogoMorgado.jpg|Bryan's headshot Category:Character Category:The Next Generation